Madame Broode Skip
Madame Broode Skip (often shortened to Broode Skip or called by its nickname Broodon't) is a two-player trick used in various minimum captures runs that allows three captures to be saved in the Cascade Kingdom by skipping the Madame Broode boss fight. Normally, the only way to gather the five moons required to leave the kingdom is by collecting the Multi Moon from the boss, but by using a difficult two-player jump to reach the Power Moon on the floating island, it is possible to collect five moons without any captures. Since this trick eliminates the Broode's Chain Chomp capture entirely, it is also useful in minimum capture types runs. Explanation Excluding the Multi Moon possessed by Madame Broode, there are five Power Moons that exist in the Cascade Kingdom before Madame Broode is defeated: Our First Power Moon, Chomp Through the Rocks, Behind the Waterfall, Treasure of the Waterfall Basin and Secret Path to Fossil Falls! (the moon on the floating island). The first three are not intended to be collected without captures, but one can do so by utilizing out-of-bounds clips. Treasure of the Waterfall Basin is, in fact, not intended to be collected at all until the boss is defeated, since it is guarded by a rock barrier. However, this barrier can be bypassed using another out-of-bounds glitch. The fifth moon, Secret Path to Fossil Falls!, can be collected using a difficult two-player jump that is referred to as Madame Broode Skip. The skip involves activating the checkpoint on the floating island as Cappy and then warping up to it as Mario, since Cappy has a much farther reach. History The idea of Madame Broode Skip was first theorized back in December 2017 by Adaly Debesthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2xDXmttVbM, who explained that it was possible to collect four moons without defeating the boss, but collecting a fifth would require the floating island to be reached somehow. 04dude3 later theorized a way to reach the island by activating the checkpoint with Cappy, and finally proved the skip possible on May 10, 2019https://clips.twitch.tv/OutstandingGiftedSalmonOptimizePrime. The first 10 captures run was completed the following day by streamer Smallant1https://www.twitch.tv/videos/423218522 (a category that has since been replaced with 9 captures due to the discovery of Pokio Skip). Execution Madame Broode Skip requires very precise movement, so it is easier to perform it with a second player. However, if no other person is present, one can operate the second controller by setting it on a table and using their fourth and fifth fingers while gripping the first controller, or by placing it on the ground and using their feet. In order to execute the trick: *Navigate to the triceratops skull at the top of the Cascade Kingdom; *Remove Cappy from Mario's head and stall him on the nearby plateau; *Triple jump off the farthest horn of the triceratops towards the painting island; *At the peak of the jump, command Cappy to return to Mario as Mario performs a spin; *Dive so that Cappy returns to Mario at the peak of the dive, and perform a cap bounce at the peak; *Upthrow, spin and dive forward as Mario while removing Cappy from Mario's control at the peak of the upthrow; *Continue to fall forward toward the grassy platform with the stump as Cappy flies toward the island; *Roll or buffer a jump to avoid a fall stun as Mario lands on the platform; *Continue to move forward toward the lower ledge with the purple coins on the other side of the platform; *Drop into a ledge grab near the leftmost purple coin and correct Cappy's position on top of the island; *Release the ledge grab and walk past the purple coins to the other side of the ledge; *Drop into a ledge grab again, then pull Mario back up onto the ledge; *Move to the nearby corner that extrudes from the ledge; *Pause the game and revert back to single-player mode; *Enter first person mode immediately after the game unpauses and aim the camera up toward the floating island; *Exit first person mode to allow Cappy to activate the checkpoint. If everything was performed correctly, Cappy should activate the checkpoint, allowing Mario to warp up to the island and collect the Power Moon on top. Clip of Madame Broode Skip being executed Behavior If one returns to the Cascade Kingdom after successfully skipping the Madame Broode fight, the kingdom will behave as though the boss was defeated, and Madame Broode will not appearhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qtokh2i3kU. Instead, elements of the kingdom that normally do not appear until Madame Broode is defeated will be present, including numerous other Power Moons. Because of this, it is impossible to collect Multi Moon Atop the Falls on a save file where Madame Broode Skip was performed. Interestingly, the game will register World Peace as achieved in the Cascade Kingdom as long as Mario collects enough moons to progress to the next kingdom, even if Madame Broode is not defeated. This goes against the normal World Peace requirement that the last Multi Moon in the kingdom is collected. Uses Madame Broode Skip is applicable to various Minimum Captures categories, since avoiding the three required captures from the Madame Broode fight allows the player to complete the Cascade Kingdom with zero captures. This includes Any% Minimum Captures as well as World Peace Minimum Captures, since World Peace registers as satisfied in the Cascade Kingdom even if Madame Broode is not defeated. References Category:Tricks